


Love Crisis

by punkflaming0



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Jack, Blood, Dad Jack, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Not Beta Read, Sex is mentioned, Shooting, Shooting Guns, it gets weird before it gets fine, macriley, nikki is already dead, papa jack dalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: Mac could finally say that he was having the love he deserved.





	Love Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> 1º SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE MISTAKES!!!  
> HELLO KIDS!!  
> NOT BETA'D AGAIN!! AS ALWAYS.  
> Anyway, i hope you guys like this work as much as i liked to write it.  
> i dont reread my works after finishing them so.... sorry again lol

He would open the doors for her and grab a pen that falls from the table so she hadn't have to dispense energy catching it from the floor. But he’d give her attention too and listen to all her words and laugh at all her bad jokes about computers and operational systems.

He would _always_ be there for her, when she became a member of their team and needed someone to talk about ‘how to be a great spy’: he was the chosen to give her some advices. When she moved to her new apartment, he was there to fix her shower and eat pizza with her to cheer up the girl’s new conquer.

And he’d blush whenever she kisses his cheeks to say goodbye – or when he buys her an energy drink just because she likes to drink it when working for more than eight hours.

_Because touching her naked body and listening to her soft moans – that sounds better than a good song – aren’t enough to demonstrate how much he cares about her._

He’s so sweet and gives her so much attention it makes him feels awkward.

“Who’s hungry?” He’d ask so she could answer ‘ _me’_ and talk to him about her favorite plates for lunch. “Burritos, then?” He’d say with a soft smile to her, eyes locked on her pretty face.

“Yes Mac. I want mine with chicken and lots of salad and pepper sauce aside, please.” Riley would always answer with her eyes on the computer’s screen.

It’d always give Mac more time to _admire_ her. High cheeks, long lashes, black liner and brown lipstick would make her look even prettier. Is it possible to an angel look prettier than the sky?

“Mac, we’re hungry!” Jack called for his coworker after at least more than two minutes waiting for him outside the lab. “Let’s go bro.”

“’kay” Mac smiled, his lack of self-control making him blush. “Chicken, salad and pepper sauce, right?”

“Yes, thanks Mac.”

Her brown and green eyes met his causing an invisible explosion inside his chest. She was smiling at him – so fondly – when he left the lab. He was so in love that even Jack – the so called ‘not that clever’ – noticed. It was pretty easy to see Mac was experiencing a new feeling; because his feelings for Riley would make him have sweaty hands.

 

“So, you like her.” Jack said all casual driving back from the restaurant to the Phoenix Foundation. “I imagined that you’d fall in love with her, she’s young, even smarter then you when it comes to technology and she became one of the prettiest women I’ve ever seen and…”

“Stop, okay?” Mac protested in a calm tone while drying the palm of his hands on his thighs. “She’s amazing, yes, but you don’t know my feelings.”

“I can read on your forehead, kid.” The older guy smiled with debauch. “You’re always creating excuses to interact with her.”

“We work together.”

“And you think that’s enough to stare at her like a sick dude? You’re getting creepy.”

“I’m not creepy.”

“You’re staring like a creepy. If she likes it, I’m fine, but if she hates it, I’ll have to reprehend you.”

And that’s how jealousy looks like.

“If you want to protect her from me just punch me, kill me than throw me in a river, but don’t act like a fucking teenager that only has offensive words to use.” Mac said still calm. He hadn’t even looked in Jack’s direction. “Don’t do stupid things because be sure I’m not doing anything stupid too.”

Jack sighed and tightened the grip on the where steering. He was getting concerned for Riley being observed by Mac’s hungry eyes. The kid is smart, kind and gentle, but he has been acting weird lately.

Mac is not a C _asanova_ but his good figure attracts lots of women. _But not Riley_.

“I’ve never put someone in a pedestal before” Mac confessed to Jack a few steps before they could reach the lab – with their burritos and Jack’s steak with fries. “She’s the first to make me afraid to get closer to since high school and that’s weird. But good.”

The truth is that Riley is not an angel, she’s _the devil,_ she has powers over mac, she controls her with her big brown-green eyes and dark lashes. She’s a witch. She makes him weak. But he doesn’t know.

Then Jack gave Mac a side eyed look and left him behind. The look meant: ‘talk to you later, creepy’. _Yes, I’m creepy_ , Mac thought while having lunch. His burrito tasted like chicken with no salt wrapped in fake lettuce and paper – with an artificial pepper sauce.

“Are you having the same burrito as me?” Riley said with curiosity, sitting by Mac’s side and checking his _lunch_. “I thought you hated burritos!”

“He hates it, he’s trying because of you.” Jack said before Mac could even fake a good reply.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Riley smiled bumping her shoulder against Mac’s. “Sincere opinion.”

“Sincere opinion, Mac.” Jack insisted with his mouth full of fries. “Go.” He gesticulated.

“It’s terrible. _This_ thing? It’s not even food, it’s… Paper with fake chicken.”

They just laughed while Mac blushed trying to explain _why_ he was eating a freaking burrito if he hates it. ‘You eat lots of it, so I thought it was good’ he tried.

“That’s cute.” Riley said with a big smile – then licking the sauce from her index finger, a punch in Mac’s teenage horny guts. “Tell me one of your favorite foods and I’ll try.”

They had all the chances to get even closer and Mac _really_ wanted that, but Jack was watching them closely.

With his experience as a spy Mac exchanged a simple glance with Jack without letting Riley notice. The _almost_ dad of the girl had a concerned look on his frowned face. He was almost angry. But Mac knew it’s just Jack’s way to say “Be careful friend, you’re stepping on eggs”.

“I still wanna talk to you” Jack said after their lunch. Thornton had called the team to be at the reunion’s room: another mission on the way. “Until there: stay _healthy_.” With a finger pointed to Mac’s face, Jack managed to scare him. “I’d love to see my baby Riley with a good man like you but don’t be a creepy. Did you hear me?”

Mac only nodded before opening the reunion’s room door; he had to figure out what was going on with his feelings _asap_.

 

* * *

 

But they haven’t always had time for themselves. Once a mission starts, they can never know when it’ll end. Inside a van for the past six hours, they were beyond tired. Even Jack – with his red butt pillow – was annoyed by the ambuscade, that’s why he informed the _kids_ that he was going to take a nap.

“I deserve that” Jack said with his eyes already closed. “Call me only if one of you is dying.”

“Copy that.” Mac said with a sigh, moving to the back of the van where Riley was almost sleeping with her eyes open.

He sat by her side, offering her a soft smile when tilting his head to the back door’s direction. In no way the bad guy is going to leave his house. It’s three am. He’s probably sleeping. Mac can have some time alone with Riley since Jack is sleeping – and will not have time to call him _creepy_.

“Man, I’m tired” Riley said stretching her arms on top of her head. “You’re still looking good.”

“Thanks.” Mac blushed from his neck to his ears. “I think it’s the makeup I don’t wear that doesn’t melt.”

“Wow, did my makeup melt down?” With shock in her voice, she grabbed her phone and opened the front camera to check her eyes and lips. _On point_. “Mac!” Riley smiled pinching his arm. “Don’t play with my insecurities.”

“You’re gorgeous, Ri. Even without make up.”

“Thanks.” It was Riley’s time to blush with a fond smile on her lips. “Do you think that Jack is really sleeping?”

“Maybe. Why?”

Riley stepped towards Mac and grabbed him by his button up shirt to pull him closer for a kiss, a slow and soft kiss, almost a pray between lips; eyes closed, lips touching, they’re breaths following one rhythm and Riley slowly moving her hands to Mac’s neck and _messy_ hair and him holding her by her waist, carefully, just a way to tell her “I’m here”.

“Stress relief” Riley says with a smile, lips still touching Mac’s, eyes still closed. “I love when you wear blue.”

“Thanks” He replies with goosebumps taking control over his skin. Her nails have powers. “We shouldn’t be kissing here.”

“Why not?” She asks giving him soft wet kisses on his chin and neck.

“ _Comms_ ” He moans low pressing her waist against his.

Then someone clearing the throat wakes them for life.

Mac felt like his jellified legs turned into rocks. He couldn’t move. Jack was right a few steps away from them, where Mac was still with both hands on Riley’s waist, legs docked between his ‘daughter’ legs and lips red from kissing the girl Jack’s jealous of.

It the hell is real, Mac saw it in Jack’s eyes.

“Riley, you turned off the comms. Why?” Jack asked the obvious.

She shrugged, arms crossed, only a few centimeters away from Mac – who also crossed his arms. No touching in front of Jack.

“Riley, why did you turn off the comms?” Jack asked again, all calm, but red from clavicles to forehead. “You know that making us incommunicable could kill us, right? You always knew that."

“Jack, she didn’t do that on purpose.” Mac tried a lame excuse. His red lips, messy hair – like a wind had took care of it - and _shame_ wasn’t really helping.

“Don’t talk to me, _creepy_ ” Jack laughed with a finger pointed too Mac. “Control your hormones, _creepy_.” He said it again, being sure that the last sure had bright lines under it. “We’re still going to have our little conversation.”

Mac was about to defend his honor but Riley had other plans.

Then “I’m not your daughter”, echoed in the empty street.

“What?”

“I am not your daughter” Riley said slowly, a fake smile on her lips – slightly swollen from kissing Mac. “I understand your concern but… Jack… No. Don’t you ever call Mac creepy again, okay?”

Mac saw something on Jack’s eyes, a mix of sadness and anger, but Riley was close to that too. She looked more like the witch that Mac fell in love too than ever. A lioness. And Jack got angry for seeing the same Mac saw: a woman, not a baby girl.

Jack was actually frustrated.

“ _MacGyver_ , leave us alone” Jack ordered, hands on his waist and eyes locked on Riley’s brown-green orbs. “ _Now_.” He spit. “Keep the comms off.”

With no second order, Mac entered the van and sat on the passenger’s seat. He still could listen to their conversation, but at least he wasn’t there to _see_ Riley’s tears.

 _Are you serious? You and Mac? Dating? I wasn’t ready to see my daughter dating my best friend_ , Jack would almost yell. _I am not your daughter, Jack,_ she would answer, hands shaking, now showing jitters.

 _And for your information, we’re not dating,_ she clarified the things with doubt in her tone, _we’re more like friends with benefits._

Mac’s heart skipped a bit in his chest. Feeling like a friend with benefits is different than _knowing_ his that friend that makes her laugh, feel comfortable, that makes her moan his name for a night. Listening from her mouth that he’s nothing but a ‘friend’ made him feel miserable.

It was like reliving Nikki’s death again, but with a girl that’s alive.

Not that he ever knew that moment wouldn’t happen – when he’d listen to Riley say he’s _nothing but a distraction_ – but it still hurts.

 _That’s the type of woman you became? The one night stand type of girl? Or are you using him to piss me off?_ Jack had no boundaries.

The younger spy wanted to scream he wasn’t an object to be used, but his chest was hurting and so tight he had doubts about breathing.

 _Why would I use somebody to piss you off? Do you really think I have daddy issues and about you? That I need your attention that bad?_ Riley was already crying. Mac knew her tearful voice – he once saw her crying – happily - about her new apartment, her new life, her new man. But it’s still crying at the end.

 _Maybe you need me._ Jack had that habit: overrating himself. _Mac may be your boy for one night or two but I saw you growing up, I’m here to help you._

He’s upset she haven’t called him to help her to fix her shower – or when she needed help to buy a new couch, or to set up her new book shelf.

 _If I need a man, I’ll find one by myself,_ Riley answered still in tears, _you’re the creepy_

The silence seemed to end the conversation but then Riley’s voice broke the night’s muteness.

 _I love you Jack,_ she said willing the end the conversation, _but with you I only have trust issues. With Mac I have a good and health relationship._

 _Friends with benefits_ , Jack spit between teeth.

_Who knows where’s this leading us?_

Riley opened the back door of the van before Mac could feel the hope undone the knot in his chest. She didn’t come to him, to soothe him or reassure him that they’re going to be okay.

Of course he heard all the conversation, of course he heard about Jack’s problems trying to compensate his years away from Riley acting like a maniac _daddy_ and Riley showing him that _the baby girl is gone_.

When Jack sat by the driver’s seat, he was drying some tears – maybe from anger. His hands were shaking as much as Mac’s. It’s obvious that Jack understands how a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of relationship works but he never imagined that Mac and Riley would get into one - together.

The problem is that Riley is not ten years old anymore, Mac is not just Jack’s best friend he is a _man_ too. Maybe Jack is getting old or just not used to that young type of love.

“Turn on the comms,” The older man gave the order. “We’re working from now on.”

Riley just mumbled an ‘okay’ and then checked if their earpieces were working.

Mac always knew that Jack never talks – a lot - about his personal life when working and crying during a mission means that he reached a limit. Macgyver himself reached a limit. Riley that was still sniffing reached her limit too.

The bad guy gave them no more problem than the ambush.

Three hours later they were _supposed_ to be home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mac felt like floating at the hospital’s waiting room. Jack was by his side, forgetting about everything he had to say about his partner dating his ‘daughter’. The only thing Jack managed to say after Riley got shot was “I’m sorry, lil’ guy”.

And _lil guy_ knows he’s sorry.

They love each other. They’re partners, friends, Jack gives Mac the paternal image he lost when child. And now they’re literally a family - they can get even closer if Mac starts officially dating Riley.

But what if she dies in surgery?

The plane did a forced landing three hours earlier than planned and they almost got killed by the said bad guy - who gave them almost no problem. Three guys came on board the plane and fired against the pilot and the copilot. They pretended to shoot Mac, but Riley was the one closer to the guy in black clothes and tac vest.

“Give us the coordinates to the Super Max or we’ll kill the girl” The shooter said with a hoarse tone, gun pointed to Riley’s chest. “We know the boss’ in another plane and you guys did an amazing job hiding it traces but you guys are not so amazing hiding your own evidences.”

Mac felt sweat soaking his shirt. Less than a few hours earlier he was feeling loved by her and _now_ he was scared of losing her. But Jack would always do everything to keep her safe, so he gave the guy with bad voice fake coordinates - something he managed to remember from a Mel Gibson movie.

 _Too easy_ , Mac thought. Bad idea. The guy was almost putting his feet out of the plane with his ‘friends’ when he came back and took of the mask he was wearing. _Mac will never forget those grey eyes, as grey as the guy’s hair._

“Just a reminder to not play with us again” **and then he shot**.

Not even Mac or Jack ran to catch the guy who shot Riley, they had bigger concerns with her. After landing in the middle of a city they didn’t even knew the name, their last concern would chase the shooter.

_Because Riley was dying._

Mac practically laid on top of her, pressing the wound with his bare hand. He saw so much fear and panic in her eyes that he started crying with her.

“It’s okay, Ri” He mumbled tasting his own tears. “You’ll be fine” Mac said kissing her forehead.

Kneeled by Mac’s side, Jack was almost in tears. The anger and the shock were bigger. He was holding his phone. In the middle of Mac’s cry of pain - trying to soothe Riley - Jack called for help. They were in Boston, completely out of their route.

They’ve been fooled. The pilot or copilot was probably part of the plan. But target was already probably in jail. And Riley was feeling her life ooze through her breaths.

“Mac, please, don’t let me die here” She cried holding Mac’s wrist with strength enough to leave marks. “Mac, please.”

“I won’t babe, I swear, for everything we had, and for everything we had no time to figure out we could had I’m not letting you die here or anywhere, I swear” The blond spy smiled sadly, kissing her forehead again. “Stay with me Ri, please.”

Mac wasn’t aware of the surrounding of him, he didn’t saw when Jack left the plane or when he called again for help. He didn’t listen to the ambulances coming or when another spy they never met entered the plane and identified themself as someone sent by the Phoenix Foundation to guide them to a safe place.

He was busy having a good moment with Riley in the middle of the chaos. His attention would always make her feel good, and that was one of the million synonymous of love to Mac.

“I’ll sell the white couch and buy a black one” Riley smiled in pain, pressing both hands on Mac’s wrist. “The fake leather black one we saw in that fancy store last week.”

“Yeah, great choice Ri” Mac smiled, kissing the top of her upper lip. “And the kitchen? You said you wanted to buy a new fridge.”

“Yeah, a vintage red fridge” Riley closed her eyes, imagining her kitchen. “Will match with my new frying pan.”

“Good” He kissed her upper lip again then cleaned the sweat on her forehead when he coughed and moaned in pain. “I’ll buy you a new coffee mug, you deserve one of that special mugs that changes the color according to the temperature of the drink.”

“Good” she smiled, pressing her nails on Mac’s skin. Her pain made him cry harder. “ _Mac_.”

“Don’t talk, please” Mac begged - with a peck on her lips.

Riley tried to express her feelings but the pain got bigger, she only pressed her nails - so hard - on Mac’s wrist it made him bleed. Jack was just a few steps away from the, seeing and listening to everything.

 _Mac wasnt’ creepy, he was in love, actually_.

The paramedics arrived after Mac told Riley a silly scientific joke that made her laugh and cough a lot.

“She’s dying!” He screamed looking around.

He got up and stepped away from _Ri_ who got carried away from the plane. Mac and Jack followed the paramedics and their partner. While Jack was steady like an old rock, Mac was falling apart.

At the hospital, the wait almost killed the young spy.

“I’m sorry”, Jack whispered in Mac’s ear during a hug. “I’m sorry, Mac.”

Mac could only cry.

After they received authorization to see the girl, Mac choose to not left the room until she got up. Ten hours later, when she opened her eyes, Mac was there with his eyes also open, showing tiredness and _lots_ of love.

He never felt something so strong. The _creepy_ thing happened because he could never imagine he would someday feel like that for someone. Riley is not Nikki, and the love is different.

She made him believe in soulmates.

They didn’t said a word for a good half hour. He just sad by her bedside and started to run his hand on her hair. The close look they exchanged was enough to say _almost_ all the words.

“Did you really kissed me in front of Jack?” She smiled after a long time only admiring Mac’s eyes.

“Sorry” He answered with a shy smile.

“Don’t be sorry for being in love.”

“Even if I’m only a distraction?”

“You never were only a distraction.”

Mac felt the heat go from his clavicles to his ears, just like when he used to secretly spy her adjusting her clothes - like a perv - or when he got caught admiring her proud smile for doing something technically almost impossible.

Then he knew he was only lying to himself, he had been loved all this time. He was just afraid to lose the best part of his life since having a crazy family with Jack and Bozer.

He could say a million words to Riley, say sorry for being a _creepy_ , or just say how much he _loves_ her.

But while she’s recovering from the shooting that almost killed her was living a love crisis. He knows it’s real, he feels it but he doesn’t want to lose it.

_The he gotta keep it to himself._

Two days later they had their first official date.

Two weeks after they were officially dating.

Less than two years then they were sharing an apartment - with a fake black leather couch and a red vintage fridge.

Mac could finally say that he was having the love he deserved - and living the hell he never asked for with Elwood and Jack as fathers in law.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ask right i may write a side fic with a smut scene with macriley doing their thing lmao bye


End file.
